


Trust Him

by Nikasha



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dom Papyrus, Ecto-stuff whatever they call that, Established Relationship, F/M, Orgasm Delay, POV Second Person, Post-Pacifist Route, Reader has female anatomy, Reader-Insert, Sensory Deprivation, Some of these tags may be unnecessary but whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 15:08:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5590876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikasha/pseuds/Nikasha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've been pestering Papyrus to try something new...He finally does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust Him

**Author's Note:**

> I tagged it post-pacifist, but technically it's up to the reader. Take it how you will.  
> Also this is the first smut I've ever posted. Yay me.  
> Requested by a friend.
> 
> Enjoy~
> 
> Edit: Pst. Hey sinners. Tell ya what: if I get over 100 kudos, I'll write more smut, either for Paps or maybe Sans. Feel free to comment with which you would want to read. Sound good? Time limit: by the end of this month (February).

You entered the dark room, tossing your coat off to the side. “Papyrus?” you called, hissing as you subsequently stubbed your toe on something. You leaned over and rubbed at it before straightening.  
You felt breathing on the back of your neck.  
Before you could scream, a hand was covering your mouth. “Shh,” was exhaled into your ear.  
You relaxed. You recognized that voice. “Papyrus, what’re you doing?”  
You felt the ridged press of his teeth against the back of your neck. “I…remembered you mentioned trying something. Human, I…this is not exactly my expertise. But I am the Great Papyrus, so I will try. For you, I will try.”  
You attempted to turn to face him, but his grip on your mouth tightened, and his other hand came up to lie on your waist.  
“I’m not sure…I’ll have the nerve to do this if you turn around,” he confessed in a weak chuckle. “If I see your face…”  
You slid your tongue over his finger, weirdly textured by his glove, and he sucked in a breath sharply. You leaned back against him, letting your eyes close. You couldn’t say anything, but it was okay. You trusted him.  
Papyrus tightened his grip further, almost painfully, before letting you go. “Don’t speak and don’t turn around. Just…walk.”  
With Papyrus guiding you, you made your way to his room. It was dark inside as well, and you stumbled.  
He caught you. “Right, you can’t see in the dark…”  
You felt his movements and stammered out, “W-Wait!” He froze. “Leave them off. It’s okay.”  
His breathing accelerated and his fingers twitched. “Ok.” He fingers traced downwards to the bottom of your shirt and paused there. Suddenly he was gone, all sense of his presence leaving you.  
You swallowed hard, turning your head and widening your eyes, trying to see him in the black. “…Papyrus?”  
Smooth bone pressed against your jaw and fingers tightened almost painfully. “Quiet.” His voice was different from before. There was no hesitation and no childish inflection. It was strong and calm.  
You closed your mouth. Teeth ghosted across your cheek in a skeleton kiss before he was gone again.  
You waited this time, shivering slightly with a strange sense of vulnerability. He suddenly stepped forward against your back and you sucked in a breath out of shock. You felt hyper-sensitized.  
“Take off your clothes,” he breathed in your ear.  
You waited for him to step away again, but he didn’t. After a moment, you shakily reached for the hem of your shirt then pulled it up and over your head. You tossed it to the side, hoping it landed somewhere it wouldn’t be in the way. You shimmied your pants down and kicked them away as well. You unlatched your bra and slid it over your shoulders, the rasp of cloth loud in the darkness. You felt exposed with Papyrus’s solid armor pressed against your bare back, knowing he could see you where you couldn’t, and had the urge to cover yourself. You fought it down and lowered your hands to your hips. Your thumbs slid under the band of your underwear and you froze. You couldn’t move. Despite everything, it felt strange being completely vulnerable in front of Papyrus. You weren’t sure you could do it.  
Ungloved digits brushed over your biceps, making you jump, and slid down to your forearms where they stopped, curled loosely around your arms. “It’s okay.”  
That was it. The trust came flooding back in waves, and your last remaining piece of clothing was tossed away into the darkness. You leaned back against Papyrus again, your forearms still held loosely in his grip.  
He pressed a toothy kiss to your temple and moved down to your neck, placing another there before opening his mouth and laying the edges of his teeth against your skin. His grip around your arms slid to your wrists then tightened until you were captive, unable to escape.  
You let out a hiss, arching slightly.  
Papyrus pressed his teeth down slightly harder in a silent warning before releasing you. He bit lightly on your ear.  
The room began to glow faintly orange. You could somewhat see now, the outline of his computer a distant sight. To your left you could find the action figures glinting slightly, reflecting the glow. The wet softness of Papyrus’s tongue smoothed against your ear and you shuddered.  
“Good,” he murmured. One of his hands let go of you, moving down to smooth over your stomach in a gentle caress. It slid lower until it rested between your legs. Not moving, not invading, just resting.  
You whined a question.  
“You want it?” he murmured, biting down on the shell of your ear, earning a squeak. “Not sure I understand what you want. I think it’d be better if you asked the Great Papyrus.”  
You involuntarily snorted at that then swallowed hard. “W-Wait, I didn’t mean—“  
“You laughed at me AND you spoke. I don’t think you deserve ANYTHING you ask for.”  
The glow blinked out in an instant and his touch was gone. You nearly screeched at the sudden lack of sensory stimulation, staggering slightly. You exhaled sharply, nearly a whine but not quite. You turned your head, tilted it slightly, listening to the faint rustling of carpet under his boots. You bit your lip, unsure of how to coax him back to you. You looked to the left and carefully moved in that direction until you nearly face-planted onto his bed, barking your shins simultaneously. Biting back a curse, you climbed onto the cold plastic hood of the car bed and turned to lie on your back. You hesitated, then stretched, entwining your arms over your head and letting your legs stretch down onto the floor.  
You heard rustling close by and braced yourself, but still gasped when fingers closed over your wrists, locking them in place. His other hand traced down your stomach again. Your muscles twitched under the tickling presence.  
“Nyeh-heh,” he laughed, a bit smugly. “Will you ask nicely now?”  
“Please,” you murmured. You hesitated, unsure if you were allowed to speak without permission. You kept speaking. “Please, make me…feel good.”  
Papyrus kissed your cheek. Slowly, an orange glow grew until you could see his face, lit by an orange eye and tongue.  
You leaned forward eagerly and opened your mouth to nibble at his tongue as his hand finally went between your legs. You gasped, arching slightly as he rubbed at you.  
He ignored your distraction and pressed his tongue into your mouth, groaning quietly. He paused, then slid his finger back and into you.  
You breathed, feeling. Bone around your wrists, bone inside you, bone pressed to your face. You moaned sharply, folded in the feeling of wrongness.  
Papyrus moved his finger, clicking his teeth together in a strange way. “Do you hear that?” He went silent to let the sound of you slick around his digit fill the dark. “It’s incredible.”  
You shivered as another source of light grew until you felt something pressed against your bare hip. You grinded up against it, panting.  
He pulled away, removing his finger to once again rub against your clit.  
You whined, desperation beginning to climb.  
Suddenly he was gone again. You couldn’t help but let out a mournful wail, writhing in place before lurching up, hands going to your inner thighs.  
“Don’t,” was hissed into your ear.  
You moaned in agitation, but stilled yourself. It practically hurt, you wanted him so bad. And suddenly you couldn’t keep silent anymore. “Please!” you whined, voicing hitching. “Please, please! Come back.” You lay back down, tracing hands over your body but refusing to touch yourself where it ached. “Please…”  
For a moment, you almost thought he wasn’t going to answer you. Then soft hands grabbed your legs, lifting them high to rest on fabric you thought you recognized as his cape. Before you could completely reorient, he was inside you. You cried out in a mixture of surprise and pleasure, grabbing at the hands still gripping you.  
Papyrus moved to link his fingers with yours on one hand, the other gripping tight. “Don’t be quiet, now,” he ordered breathlessly. “Don’t be quiet.”  
He began moving. You threw your head back, gasping. Luckily, you had shifted some, so you hit the bedding instead of plastic. You could vaguely picture Papyrus leaned forward over the front of the car front of the bed to reach you and smiled.  
You could see him again, his eye lighting up his face. He smiled back at you, but clearly his attention was elsewhere.  
You grunted at a sharp thrust, shifting your hips into a more reasonable position before rocking back against him. The fingers linked with yours and the grip on your thigh became your anchor as you drowned in ecstasy, crying out as he entered you again and again.  
“Papyrus, I need…” you whined, fingers twitching helplessly against him.  
“Do it,” he answered in a growl that sent a shiver down your spine to coil in your pelvis.  
You reached down and began touching yourself, gasping. You arched your back and moaned. The sensation spiked and you cried out, eyes clenched shut and teeth bared as you came. It wound down and you returned to yourself slowly. Papyrus was still moving, but moments later, he shoved deep inside of you and stopped, tense. The grip on your hand and leg was bruising, and you hissed. You felt something warm and sparking in you and groaned, writhing weakly.  
Then it was over and Papyrus was sliding free. He carefully grabbed you around the ribs and helped you move up onto the softer part of the bed, lying next to you.  
It took a while before you caught your breath. “Are you okay?” you whispered, tracing the ridge of his cheekbone. His teeth were pressed to your forehead, his legs wrapped around yours.  
“I’m perfect,” he whispered. “The real question is, are YOU okay?”  
You chuckled. “Please don’t feel guilty. I asked you to do that, didn’t I?”  
“Yes, but…” He sighed. “It felt very strange.”  
You frowned. “Did you hate it?”  
“Well, no. Because you seemed to be enjoying it, I liked it. I like watching you. When you’re happy, then I feel happy.” He shrugged slightly.  
You rapped your knuckles against his pauldron. “Take those off. It’s annoying.”  
He moved away to obey and you almost called him back, missing his presence already. He was soon back, all skinny, smooth bone against you now. You hummed, pleased, and wrapped around him, tracing the line of his ribs.  
He shivered. “I liked it, but I don’t think I want to do it more often than just…how we normally are. I like that best.”  
“I like that best, too,” you whisper, nuzzling his collarbone. “But sometimes mixing it up can be fun.”  
He hummed. “Yes.” He ghosted his teeth across your skin again, one of his loving kisses. “I love you, human,” he murmured, teasing in his voice alongside the sincerity.  
“I love you, too, monster,” you answered, smiling. “Go to sleep, Papyrus. Sans will be home tomorrow and you’ll want to be awake.” You could feel his excitement practically radiating off of him and smiled wider.  
“Do you think he brought anything back? Do you think he’ll be staying longer this time? I think he’ll be very happy to learn that you taught me how to cook—“  
You let his rambling soothe you into sleep. Papyrus didn’t sleep much, after all; he would rest when he got bored or when he got tired.  
Either way, you trusted him.


End file.
